One True Love
by Pheonix09
Summary: when Kai shows up at Tyson's door all beat up what will happen? Tyson/Kai in love...oneshot


Do not own

Kai's grandfather beat him and made him miserable. Right now he wanted to stop moving stop running but he had to get to his true home away from his grandfather. He had not seen his friends for 2years. He was in a lot of pain. He was almost at the back door but his body couldn't make it and he collapsed on the porch with a thud.

The people inside herd it and went to see. They opened the door and a brown-eyed teen rushed past the others to Kai's side. "Tyson lets get him inside" Rei said and he nodded his head. Tyson picked Kai up and brought him inside.

He placed Kai down on the couch gently. Max got a blanket and covered him up. Rei got a warm wet cloth and put it on Kai's head. Tyson sat down by him and noticed that Kai had bruises on his face. Tyson started stroking Kai's head. Ray, Max, Hiro, Grandpa granger, and Daichi were sitting in the living room too.

"What happened to you Kai?" said Tyson quietly. "Tyson let's try to get some sleep and we'll figure out it in the morning okay" said Hiro. "but I don't want to leave Kai's side" said Tyson. "you don't have to" said Hiro. Tyson looked behind him to see his brother holding a twin air mattress and sheets. 7 minutes later the airbed was all set up and Tyson was climbing in and he and everyone was settling down for the night.

The next day Tyson, Rei, Max, Hiro, Grandpa granger, and Daichi awoke between 7:30 and 9:45. Now it was 8:30 p.m.. Tyson herd Kai moaning and went to investigate along with Rei, Max, Hiro and Daichi. Rei got a warm wet cloth and gave it to Tyson. He put it on Kai's head. Kai kept moaning. Tyson tried to sooth him by rubbing his shoulder and neck. "Kai your home and your going to be alright I'm here" Tyson said. Kai opened his eyes slightly and looked at Tyson. "How are you feeling pal?" said Tyson stroking Kai's head "you don't look so good phoenix". "Like an elephant sat on me dragon" Kai said "but other then that I'm fine". "Good… how did you escape Voltaire?" asked Tyson. "I ran for it but only after he beat me bloody literally" Kai said and everyone was confused "he punched my back, front, and sides until they were raw. He slapped my face and made my nose bleed for a long time twice and he did other things to me too like before". "Kai did he bruise anything other then your face?" asked Tyson. Kai nodded his head and sat up making the blanket fall off of him. He took off his shirt and everyone saw 2 big bruises on his front. There was a bruise twice as big on his back. After everyone was done starring at him he put his shirt back on and laid back down.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" asked Tyson "because it looks it". "yeah" Kai said "but I wish I wasn't *growl(rrrrrrrr)* ow, ow, ow". "Shhh it's okay" Tyson said "Rei can't you do something to stop Kai's pain.. What are you fiddling with". "Medicinal herbs" Rei said walking over to Tyson and Kai " kai your going to have to drink this". Kai nodded and sat up again with Tyson's help. Rei gave the cup to kai and he drank it in on gulp. "Yuck what the hell was that it tasted !#$ nasty" kai said. "Healing herbs" Rei said "my mom always said the worse it is the better it works". "Okay ow *moans*"Kai said laying back down. "You need to rest" Tyson said "where?" "A bed" kai said. "Which one we have a lot" Tyson said. "One that is close to you" Kai said "I can't move on my own to well right now okay". "Okay then if its okay with you, you can sleep in my room. my beds a queen" Tyson said. Kai just nodded.

Tyson picked kai up and brought him into his room. "Do you want PJs" Tyson asked. "Sure" Kai said. Tyson placed Kai on the bed and rummaged through his draws. After a few moments he got a pair of dark blue flannels. "Do you want me to help you change?" Tyson said. Kai nodded his head and so Tyson did. He discovered that kai had more bruises on his legs and arms. A few minutes later kai was ready for bed and in bed. It was now 9:30 p.m. and Tyson chose to get ready for bed too. He then climbed in bed and noticed Kai was not sleeping. "Hey your safe now okay" Tyson said "and I wont let anyone harm you again okay love". "Okay" Kai said "night love you see you in the morning sweet dreams". "Night love you too see you in the morning sweet dreams also" said Tyson. They then fell asleep.

It took a few more weeks for kai to have no pain. It was a struggle but Tyson was there to help, comfort, and love him and he was glad he was. Kai was happy (for once) to be living. He was happy to be with Tyson and Tyson was happy to be with him. Voltaire has not been able to find him. He is in Russia still and will not leave his home ever. Kai is lucky he found Tyson for Tyson is his one true love. Tyson and Kai will always be in love with each other for ever.


End file.
